1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teleoperable devices. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to tethered teleoperable devices.
2. Prior Art
Various teleoperable devices have been taught for use in the robotics industry. These include applications in the entertainment, industrial, military, and medical industries. These devices typically include a master device electrically connected to a slave device through a computer system employing an active control scheme to coordinate motion between the master mechanism and the slave mechanism. These devices tend to be complex in both software and hardware and are extremely expensive.
The present invention enables the creation of extremely capable teleoperable devices of minimum cost and complexity that can be stably controlled without a computer, power electronics, or sensor feedback. The user's motions of the actuators at a master mechanism generate the power and directionality required to respectively control the joints of the slave mechanism.